


Something to Overpower Instinct

by frozenCinders



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Choking, M/M, Nipple Play, lots of communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Trust is something a Greeed doesn't grant so easily, it seems. Gotou finds a workaround.
Relationships: Ankh/Gotou Shintarou
Kudos: 5





	Something to Overpower Instinct

Who can say who started it this time? They weren't even arguing about anything-- weren't even _pretending_ to argue, they just simultaneously decided to jump each other, somehow perfectly in sync. Maybe it's because it's been a while since they've had a moment alone, and even longer since the two of them could actually sneak away.

"Maybe we should wait this long every time," Gotou says, right up against Ankh's ear. "I like how eager you get."

Ankh arches up as Gotou travels lower, letting his teeth graze against a nipple on the way, absentmindedly.

Then, very suddenly, he receives a strong blow to the top of his head that stuns him into inaction. When he looks up at Ankh, bewildered, he sees wide eyes and a slack jaw as if he knows he fucked up.

"I'm going to assume that was somehow an accident?" Gotou offers in good faith, yet still through gritted teeth. It did hurt like hell, after all.

Ankh comes back to his senses, eyes darting to his hand still curled into a loose fist and then back to Gotou.

"Well, don't bite me," he says.

Gotou scoffs in disbelief. And here he thought Ankh liked it rough.

"I wasn't going to."

He looks down now, gently swiping a thumb over the nipple. Ankh gasps like it's some sort of greater action, like he's already getting fucked. Gotou knows from experience that his nipples are sensitive, but he didn't realize it was to _this_ degree.

"Don't hit me again," Gotou warns him, slowly lowering his head back down. "I'm not going to bite you. Not there, at least."

Ankh twists the sheets in his hands to keep them occupied, body tensing and breathing quickening as breath ghosts over his skin. Rather than a bite, he receives a soft, chaste kiss. Gotou looks up at Ankh, curious to see his face, and he wants to think he can detect the distrust smoothing over just a little.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I'm not dirty enough to choose a method like this," Gotou assures him. "Just calm down. You can trust me."

He narrows his eyes at Gotou like he's trying to find a lie in his words. Although they're not exactly best friends, Gotou thought he at least had _some_ of Ankh's trust, given their ongoing relationship. Then again, he realizes, of course Ankh has trouble trusting humans in general.

There's something alluring about the idea of becoming an exception.

"What if I talk you through it?" he offers genuinely. "Would that help?"

Ankh averts his eyes like he's considering it, and then Gotou feels him kick the mattress under them.

"Just get on with it already!" he complains, all petulant as if Gotou had just decided to stop for no reason.

He considers holding Ankh's arms down to prevent another accident, but that could easily cause him to panic. Instead, Gotou only pins him with his eyes, slow and careful until he closes them and takes the nipple into his mouth. Ankh shudders or flinches, exhales shakily in either pleasure or fear. Not being able to differentiate troubles him, but after a moment, a much gentler hand comes to lay atop Gotou's head.

He looks up at Ankh again and sucks softly, experimentally, and it gets his hair pulled a little, but he can feel Ankh forcing his hand to relax again, laying out against Gotou's scalp and almost petting him.

As for his face, his eyes snap shut and his lips fall open just a tad. Gotou's hand sneaks up to the other nipple and Ankh flinches again, curling up into Gotou and making the smallest noise in his throat. Ankh's free hand makes its way to Gotou's, covering it and just lying there, feeling the way his fingers move. Ankh turns his head and a soft moan escapes him.

Curious to see how much he can affect Ankh like this, Gotou switches sides to free his dominant hand, the fingers in his hair twitching at the sudden movement. He experiments with how much pressure he can get away with applying with his left hand, stopping and easing up every time Ankh flinches or gasps. Sliding his right hand out from underneath Ankh's, he trails it down to the inconveniently tight pants he really shouldn't still be wearing.

It's always a hassle to get Ankh out of his clothes, for some reason. It's not like he's shy or embarrassed about being naked, it seems much more like he just has a fascination with clothing and likes to look good at all times. That of course results in him somehow managing to sleep in jackets and tight sparkly jeans or red leather pants and somehow _not_ complain about any of it. It's like Hino hasn't even explained the concept of nightclothes to him.

He always relents just for Gotou, though. As soon as he feels a tug at his waistband, he lifts his hips for him, and Gotou has to raise himself and devote both hands to undressing Ankh, earning an impatient glare at the sudden lack of warmth and contact.

Somehow, giving the head of his growing erection a lick gets no apparent fear out of Ankh, compared to how moving back up to do the same to his nipple has him pulling Gotou's hair again before he makes himself stop. Then, a solution occurs to Gotou.

"I promise I won't bite you there. Not even a little. And if I ever break that promise, you can extort me for as much ice cream as you want."

Ankh looks instantly docile at the prospect.

"As much as I want..?" he echoes.

"Indefinitely," Gotou adds.

He feels Ankh's hand fully relax, and then it falls to the bed. He predicts that he might have trouble with Ankh afterwards when he doesn't get infinite ice cream due to Gotou keeping his promise, but getting him to feel safe is worth it, he supposes.

"Can I use that bribe for anything?" Ankh asks. Gotou sighs.

"That depends. Be reasonable," he says.

"I saw something on the human information network that intrigued me, but it doesn't look safe. I want you to make the same promise for if you hurt me."

The internet, he means? Gotou tilts his head a bit, curious.

"It didn't look safe? What was it?"

Ankh grabs Gotou's hand, guiding it up to his throat. He gets the memo.

"This..?" he asks, squeezing just the tiniest bit.

"I wanted to know why it's so popular," Ankh says.

"Uh... I imagine part of it is having genuine trust in your partner. Without that, you probably won't enjoy it," Gotou tells him.

For some reason, Ankh doesn't budge. He doesn't even blink. It makes Gotou's spine tingle. Completely on board at the drop of a hat, Gotou adjusts so he's straddling Ankh, switching hands and getting it properly around his throat.

"We'll have to experiment with the pressure to see how much you like. Tap my arm if it's getting to be too much and you don't feel like you can talk."

"Promise me first," Ankh insists.

"Doesn't it go without saying..? I promise that if I ever hurt you, in any way, I'll make it up to you. Not just now. Always."

Satisfied, Ankh closes his eyes and nods.

Knowing Ankh, he will definitely not feel like reciprocating once he's already gotten off-- not if he doesn't feel like there's some other satisfaction to be gained from it. As he tightens his grip a little, he grinds down against Ankh, slow and gentle but still enough to make Gotou hiss when he finally gets friction. Ankh's hand comes down between them, obediently keeping his talons put away.

"Mm," he can't help but moan, breathy.

He can tell Ankh is getting distracted by trying to draw more reactions out of him-- although, it's not like Gotou is operating at maximum focus, either. He squeezes his throat just a little harder and Ankh's right hand stutters in its pace, suddenly quickening only to slow down again, but his left stays passive by his head. Gotou moves with Ankh's hand, unconsciously squeezing him tighter, but he notices and relents when he feels the vibrations of a moan against his hand.

It seems that amount of pressure wasn't too much, so Gotou tries it again on purpose this time. His hand speeds up like he's already close, pumping both of them desperately, and the raw display of need and trust brings Gotou right to the edge with him. It's right as Ankh comes that his left hand finally taps the one around his throat and Gotou immediately lets go, drinking in the way he pants like a drowning man as he rides out his orgasm. He keeps stroking, greedy for as much pleasure as he can squeeze out of their little session, and Gotou doubles over, his forehead in the crook of Ankh's neck.

"You c--" Gotou tries to talk through his orgasm, "you could still... breathe... right..?"

Ankh tsks at him, releasing his own cock to focus on finishing getting him off.

"Get your priorities in order," he chides. "Of course I was fine."

"Ahhh--" Gotou sighs, half in understanding and half in delirious pleasure.

"Don't moan in my ear like that unless you want to do it again," Ankh warns him. Even as he's just gotten off his high, Gotou doesn't mind the idea.

"Ahh," he moans pointedly, lips against Ankh's earlobe.

He isn't surprised when he ends up on his back mere seconds later.


End file.
